


Do You Know Me?

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jealousy, Kunimi loves Kindaichi but he doesn't love him back, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, all i know is pain, i heard it's angst august., i suck at writing angst- i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: Kunimi Akira loves Kindaichi Yuutarou. The problem is though that Kindaichi has a girlfriend that he loves very much and Kunimi can't stand seeing them together. At the end of it all, he can't stand seeing the person he loves, love someone else.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Do You Know Me?

Rain pelts down onto the roof. The sound echoing throughout Kindaichi’s bedroom. Kunimi lays on Kindaichi’s bed while Kindaichi himself sits on the floor. The lighting of the room is dark, only the light from the barely lit sky making its way into the room.

Hey Kunimi?”

“Yeah?” Kunimi hums.

“You don’t like her do you?”

Kunimi lifts his head, “Who?”

Kindaichi stands now looking over to Kunimi on his bed. “Yuuki-kun. You don’t like her do you?”

Kunimi’s face crinkles because of course, he doesn’t like her. Why would he like the girl that’s dating Kindaichi? Why would he like her when she took away the only person he has ever felt real love for?

It’s rare these days for the two boys to even be alone together. It used to always just be them and then all of a sudden there was a space between them. A space now filled in with Kindaichi’s girlfriend. Kunimi tried so hard to like her. This was Kindaichi’s girlfriend so he wanted to try being her friend. 

But he couldn’t. Every time they’d hold hands in front of him or exchange kisses his mind would be filled with intrusive thoughts. He wants her out of their lives and to have Kindaichi to himself again. He wants to be happy for Kindaichi, he really does, but it just seems impossible. It’s impossible watching the person he loves, love someone else that’s not him.

Each day they grow further apart. A rift in their relationship being formed. Everyday Kunimi fears more and more that he is losing his best friend. He doesn’t want this. It hurts, it’s so very painful watching Kindaichi love someone else. But he wants to keep Kindaichi’s eyes in his life. To be able to see his giddy smile and bright eyes that make the world feel normal.

Kunimi’s face stays crinkled as he sits up, “Don’t be silly Kindaichi. Of course, I like her, she’s your girlfriend.”

“Really?” Kunimi nods his head.

“Really? Cause I’m not too sure about that?”

“What? Where did you get that stupid idea fr-“

“Stop! Just stop it!”

Kunimi too stands up, looking away from Kindaichi. He’s never really yelled at him before.

“I know you Kunimi-kun. I know when you don’t like someone and when you want someone out of your life. But that’s not going to happen, because I think I love her!”

Kunimi stays silent, his head bowed down listening to Kindaichi speak.

“A-and if you really are my best friend then you should be happy for me! But you obviously aren’t, so try harder please, Yuuki-kun is amazing you just haven’t tried hard enough to get to know her.”

Kunimi scoffs, “What are you talking about ‘ _try harder_ ’ I’ve tried harder than anyone to try and like her since you started dating four months ago, but I just can’t. I look at her and all my insides get all messed up.”

“Please Kunimi-kun, I know you, I know you will like her-“

“You know me? How do you know me Kindaichi? huh? Because obviously if you actually knew me you’d have realised I’m in love with you!”

Kunimi takes a deep breath.

“A-and that’s why i hate Yuuki-san. I’m jealous and I hate that you won’t look at me the way you look at her.”

Kunimi didn’t mean to let the words slip out but they did. The end was coming, he knew it. Kunimi’s eyes are becoming glassy and he’s afraid to look over at Kindaichi.

“Get out.”

Kunimi turns to face him, “Wha-“

“I said, get out!”

Kunimi wants to say something to fix this, but he doesn’t think he can. He wants to turn back time and forget he ever said anything. Unfortunately, time machines don’t exist.

He doesn’t say anything. Just turns around and leaves Kindaichi’s house, the rain pelting down on him, masking his tears. His clothes are soaked and his eyes sting but in that moment nothing can feel worse than the broken heart in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard it's angst august. 
> 
> Ahhh i'm sorry for this but sometimes we just gotta write some angst y'know? I wrote this like really quickly and i initially put it on twitter but i thought i should share the kinkuni angst train.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this! (even though it's angst) 
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and comments i get! They make me all mushy on the inside and you guys are so amazing.
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna see me scream more about kinkuni you can find me on twitter @kinkunii


End file.
